Total Drama Presents: Surviving Doonsday
by GothicLuv
Summary: We are back to bring you another exciting race but this time instead of the world we will be traveling to different end of the world scenarios from aliens to flooding the 18 teams must surviving and race across them. I have notice there really isn't any ridonculous race syoc stories on here yet so this is my attempt at one. App is inside


**Hey this is my first attempt at a story so hopes it good. I have been around the total drama archives and notices the lack of Ridonculous race stories so here is my attempt at one.**

A helicopter lands on a helipad and two men walk out of the said helicopter outside fresh studios. The smaller one was buff and had a very defined chin and styled hair. The other was a massive he is hulking in size he was dark skin and had a small cook hat.

"Are you sure about this man, they already said they will be giving us another season after The Ridonculous Race?" The larger man turns out to be Chef.

Walking forward and looks over is the old host of total drama Chris McLean "Oh you believe that then why did i find this"

He throws down a file saying

"TOTAL DRAMA PRESENTS: SURVIVING DOONSDAY"

"Well... uh" Chef did not know what to say. Chris walks towards Chef and removes his hat and his apron and gives him a bag.

"Get changed... it is time for... a hostile take out." Chris smirks evilly as he gets back onto the helicopter and flies off as Chef looks at the doors and walks in.

Elsewhere in the front of Fresh Studios was the new host Don. He was reading the script and drinking hot coffee unaware that the cameras were on and were focusing on him. A second goes by until a small "umm" was heard form behind the camera as Don shot up.

"Wait we are rolling?" He shakes his head quickly "I mean welcome viewers to the next season of the Ridonculous Race, I am your host Don"

He toss his file one way and his coffee the other way. When it went out of view a loud scream in agony was heard. "oh sorry" Don smiles "Anyways, yes you heard it right folks we are hosting another series of the race expect this time the teams will not be racing around the world but around different types of end of the world scenarios."

He walks over until a long and pretty sturdy looking plain is in view. "Behind my perfect sculptured is where the race will begin here where 18 teams will arrive at the studios and where this plain will bring the teams to the first designated zones that we have built of many different apocalypse scenarios where the teams must race across them to "survive" as it wore."

He stands by the race "And me and my interns and some new co workers will make this race just as exciting if not more then the last time... is right... umm?"

The camera goes over and focus on a man who looks just like Chef Hatchet expect he was in a blue long shirt and had a black apron on, along with a afro that was squeeze in a hair net and sunglasses "oh umm... its... Cook... Bachet"

Don stares at his eyes and Cook stares back sweating bullets.

"... cool" Chef I mean Cook sighs in relief "Anyways as I was saying the teams will races across these zones where they will find this races chill zone that is dubbed the survival circle each teams must cross into the survival circle however if the last teams crosses it they may be cut form the race."

He looks at the camera and smiles with that gleam of his. "5 million dollars at stake and 18 teams to combat for it. My staff as already sent out the application for the race where I and a select crew will choose the teams racing. Until then I am Don and we will be seeing you back for..."

"SURVIVING DOONSDAY"

 **APP**

 **Names:**

 **Stereotype:**

 **Relationship with each other: (like brothers, friends, enemies)**

 **How they know each other:**

 **Team mate one: *name here***

 **Age:**

 **Hair:**

 **Eyes:**

 **Body:**

 **Another features:**

 **Normal Clothing:**

 **Swim wear:**

 **Sleepwear:**

 **Personality:**

 **Bio:**

 **Strength:**

 **Weakness:**

 **Fears:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:** **Relationship want one or already in one:**

 **Team Mate 2: *name here***

 **Age:**

 **Hair:**

 **Eyes:**

 **Body:**

 **Another features:**

 **Normal Clothing:**

 **Swim wear:**

 **Sleepwear:**  
 **Personality:**

 **Bio:**

 **Strength:**

 **Weakness:**

 **Fears:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:Relationship want one or already in one:**


End file.
